Silence
by onewing
Summary: Sora just wants to silence his insanity. One Shot, yaoi, SoraRiku, dark OOC, AU post KH2 Added second part, Silence has come. Character death
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. You probably should be thankful for that. ;)

Warnings: This is AU, and OOC, for both Sora and Riku. It's just an experiment on a waydarker Sora. I know full well that Sora would never be like this. It's also yaoi. Sora/Riku.KH2 spoilers are in here.

Silence

Pale hands were trapped, wrists caught in one of his, strong arms pulled taunt, unresisting over the older boy's head. He was straddling him, knees locking long legs down, as he leaned in, his fingers unzipping the last few inches left on the shirt. Black material fell away, and his lips descended.

A moan poured from the captive body under him, raw and wanting. He raised his head, glaring into darkened aqua green, "Shut up."

He didn't want to hear him, he didn't want to hear any sound. He just wanted to feel, feel that soft, silken flesh under his finger tips, the way the muscles rippled. But that voice... that seductive, intense voice, deeper now then it had been last he had seen him, distracted him. It reminded him things were changed, that they had changed.

Stained, no longer innocent, forever reminded of the blood on their hands...

He moved, diving back into the safety of that warm skin, biting hard on the other's shoulder, drawing blood from that scarred flesh. Flesh that had been smooth once, with only childhood scars. Those scars were covered by others now, the proof of their joyful youth lost in the many, too many battles they had been in.

He didn't want to think about it. Yet with every touch, with every slight shudder of his friend? lover? enemy? he could not help but be reminded of it. They were so changed, and then, he could only hate it.

Hatred hadn't been apart of him either, till that quest, till destiny had dragged him into a never ending, brutal war. How could one not hate after all that? After killing others, monsters and humans alike. Or what should have been humans... Echoes of humans, mirrors, reflections that had wanted to become real...

Much like the sleeping soul within himself, now silent, given up to the fate forced upon him. Roxas didn't speak anymore, Roxas had quietly surrendered, eventually, once he realized it was useless. Sora had been stronger then Roxas, and Sora hated himself for being the supposed stronger. For denying another life, someone that hadn't asked to be used and then absorbed, or whatever it was that had ended up happening.

And here he was, doing it again, only differently. But Riku was allowing it, Riku was letting him use him, feed off him, willingly allowing him everything. Always, he'd done that. Only to Sora, was he submissive, and Sora could only hate that more. Always, everyone sacrificed for him, so he could make the ultimate sacrifice. Such betrayal...

His free hand found that slender throat, and closed around it. Those sea colored eyes watched him, calm, so deathly calm, with some sort of knowing acknowledgment. Sora doubted he would fight him, even as he choked the life from him. Sora knew he wouldn't. Strong as Riku was, strong enough to fight the very darkness, he would never hurt Sora again. His ever beloved protector, and his betrayer. The one who had handed them both over to fate, which had left them like this, mere shadows of themselves, less then even the Nobodies they had killed.

He wished he could hate him more, but there was nothing within that could fulfill that. For as much as he hated him, he loved him twice as strongly, and that wouldn't stop.

His hand let go, and he released him, getting off him, then off the bed. Blue eyes turned to the starless night sky outside their window, refusing to look, though he heard Riku sit up, heard him gasp a little as he regained the air he had deprived him of.

When had things gotten so bad? When had the darkness become stronger then his light? He didn't know. Perhaps it had been the knowledge that nothing else had changed, only them. Everything else was still the same, and everyone expected them to be the same boys that had disappeared so long ago.

But they weren't, and they never could be again. They had touched the very heart of darkness, Riku more then he even, and had come away tainted. He doubted there was much left of what they had been, though they tried to keep up the facade. It was better then being questioned.

But at night, when it was just them two... The masks would drop, and it was back to this in the end. One of these nights, one of them would die. Sora knew it would likely be Riku, though, he doubted he would live much longer after him. Because Riku kept the day Sora sane enough to last till night. Without Riku, the facade and the reality, would both crack, and eventually shatter.

He wondered if he wanted that. To just end it, to let it all just fade, as they had wanted on that beach not so long ago. Just to give up, and fade back into the darkness. This time, they wouldn't be alone, but together, if he allowed it...

Strong, cold arms wove around him, pinning his arms to his sides, as lips kissed his neck, giving icy affection. Teeth nipped at his flesh, sharp enough to bring a little pain. Pain that he could welcome, it reminded him he was still alive.

"Stop thinking," an almost breathless command, in that ever thick, controlled voice.

He wanted to obey. He wanted to stop thinking, and just mindlessly take the pain and pleasure. He didn't want to think about how his sanity was slipping through his fingers...

A harder nip, to the side of his chin this time, and those hands moved, caressing over his chest, slender, long fingers tracing over his defined muscles, going ever lower, "Just focus on the silence, and on me."

He tensed for a moment, before turning, to face the other. Freeing his arms, he wove one hand into silver locks, jerking Riku's head down.

"Then shut up," he hissed, before pressing a harsh, claiming kiss on his lover's lips.

One of these nights, he would kill him. But for tonight, he trusted him to bring silence to the darkness within. Just for one night more.


	2. Death

Notes: Well, this is the unplanned semi second part to Silence. It is also a one shot. Rather dark, working off the last tones of Silence. There is character death, just to warn everyone. As is, thank you for your comments, and pointing out things that needed to be fixed. :)

This is from Kairi's pov.

Death

Suicide, a cruel word.

She knows what she saw. She had the misfortune to find them there.

And all she can remember is the smell of blood, the sight of it everywhere. The way it dripped from the walls. Possibly even the ceiling. Everywhere...

And in the midst of it, those two bodies, one lying seemingly untouched, except for the finger marks about his throat. Thick,black, its obvious what was the cause of his death, without a single sign of struggle. His hands were lying peacefully at his sides, his eyes half lidded, the glazed orbs holding the secret to everything. That secret, was now lost.

The true horror, lay with the second figure, half draped over the first, with his own keyblade buried through his heart.

Self inflicted, it was easy to tell, his hand was still wrapped tight about the handle, the weight of his body having driven it all the way through. Even before that, there were slashes across his chest, as if he could not find the right angle for which to strike to cut something vital.

She had screamed when she had come upon the scene. She had come to try and persuade them to leave their small apartment. It had been days since anyone had seen them.

They had gotten it after their parents had kicked them out, when Riku had been merely eighteen, and Sora seventeen. Neither family could deal with how their sons had changed, or the relationship.

Everything had seemed well though. Sora was still cheerful, smiling and saying it was alright. As long as they had each other, and still had friends to accept them, everything was fine. Riku had agreed, even as broody as he was.

Nothing had seemed wrong.

But now, she could see how wrong she had been about that. How wrong they all had been.

And now she wondered how they could have missed it.

This shouldn't have happened. Certainly not to heroes. And yet it had.

She knew it was Sora's finger prints on Riku's throat. She knew the shape of his fingers, knew how he gripped from watching so many sword fights, both real and playful.

Did Riku beg for it? Riku had never really gotten over what he had done. All for their sakes, she had accepted that a long time ago. Sora had seemed to as well.

But Riku was the type to never forgive himself.

It was possible. He could have begged it of Sora, to finally end it. Sora would have killed himself in grief, in guilt...

But no. Riku handled his own problems. Always had, and always alone. He wouldn't have asked Sora to do this. Not like this, not in any way. He would never have hurt Sora like that.

Then...

She didn't want to face the other possibility.

Sora had always been happy. Had always been alive, loving, smiling despite the darkness. Surely not...

And yet...

What had happened? Had they agreed to die together? Had it gotten so bad, that in the end, they had decided this as their escape?

Somehow, even that seemed wrong.

There were no tear marks, on either face. Riku's had been ever so calm, even in death, face revealing nothing in the end. Sora's...

Sora's had made her blood go cold.

Even slack, there was a trace of what could only have been madness. Just the slight curl of the lip, just the very faded remains of feeling in those dead eyes.

Had it been, not Riku, but Sora who had been affected the most?

Her mind moved on that notion, despite her unwillingness. Had Sora, in some wild fit of insanity, murdered his best friend, his lover, and then himself?

And Riku had just lain there, and let him. Or had he even had a chance to resist? His position gave nothing. He could have woken from some nap just as those fingers closed. Sora had been stronger then Riku since they had come back. It was possible...

But then, there was no telling. She had questions but no answers, and now the only two that knew, were dead.

And she wondered how blind they were to not have seen it coming.

She wondered at how blind she was.

She had no answer for that, and could only cry for the loss in the end.


End file.
